You're Still You
by 0o0Moondust0o0
Summary: HI! So no flames please cause I kinda murdered someone here... Gazel dies in an unfortunate short time, can Burn live without him?
1. Day one: Quarrels

Ello…! Ello…! Minna!

Denzel: Third fic or fourth? Neee…vermind… hehehehehehe….!

Nagumo: *whispers* Gazel… I think she's goin' crazy….

Suzuno: *whispers* I know! On the count of three… were gonna run away… 1…..2…3!

Both: RUN!

Denzel: OH NO YOU'RE NOT ESCAPING MY THRID…. Or fourth… FIC!

Nagumo: RUN FASTER GAZEL! RUN FAST LIKE A _**GAZELLE**_**!**!

Suzuno: Okay… now that was just offending…!

Keromi: Modification… Gazelles jump right?

Denzel: *tackles them in a rope*

Both: were hopeless!

Nagumo: does it contain Yaoi or what?

Keromi: Yap! Yap it does…

Both:no,no,no,no,no,no….!

Denzel: *while pulling* yes,yes,yes,yes,yes,yes…!

Suzuno: I'm gonna die…

Denzel: yes you are _(literally)_

Keromi: Denzel doesn't own Inazuma Eleven… only the P-L**-**O-T!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

You're Still You…

Day one: Quarrels

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"This is your entire fault!" Burn exclaimed,

"WHAT! My fault? It's OURS!" Gazel corrected.

"GHAAA! Shut up! I'm a failure…" Burn clenched his fists tight up together.

"_We're failures…_" Gazel once again corrected him,

"We had fun right anyways? Didn't we?"

"It's not fun loosing over that damn Raimon…" Burn sulked.

"We didn't lose; we were interrupted by that Gran…"

"I can't accept it! I won't stop until I crush that pestering RAIMON! I WANT TO BE THE STRONGEST! I WANTED TO BE THE CHAMPION!" Burn exaggerated, "And most of all… I wanted to be Genisis…" the redhead stopped for an inhale of air.

"It's all right Burn… It's all right…" Gazel comforted him.

"IT'S NOT GAZEL! IT'S JUST NOT! Why do you fucking dammit lie just to comfort me? Why do you fucking dammit say _'it's all right, it's allright' _when it's not!" the hothead kicked the damned soccer ball to his rival's chest. Gazel stumbled over and landed hard on his back. Burn leaving no words, not even an apology, behind.

"Burn! Where are you going?" Gazel followed him with his aching sore chest,

"Somewhere where I can never see you're girly face and messy hair!" Burn shot back. Gazel stopped, offended by his nasty reply.

"You know what Burn… I didn't need you." Gazel glanced away combing his hair to cool his irascibility down.

"What are you saying Gazel—ask your stupid self when did _I _ever need _you_?" Burn frowned,

"You're just a pile of useless shit that came my way…" _how could he say that? _Gazel was about to cry, it was really hurting and felonious to hear all of that. Burn closed the door, end of the meeting…

"Burn…" Gazel fell on his knees, touching his stinging chest (along with the soccer ball that hit him) as the feelings of hurt mixed into him and pounded him repeatedly as Burn's words replayed on his head.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	2. Day two: Death

**Denzel doesn't own Inazuma Eleven! Just the plot…**

Denzel: Short was the last times intro was it?

Keromi: Denzel would like some reviews if you wouldn't mind.

Denzel: On with the story!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**You're Still You…**

Day two: Death

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The whole day yesterday, Gazel didn't even bother to show up, which in some way agitated Burn, he didn't mean to yell at Gazel so badly, all he wanted was just the power of Glory and Fame all too himself… a little bit too much. Gazel totally forgot the fact that Burn was a hothead, how could the cold old used-to-Burn teal eyed teen forget that?

"Gazel…" Burn knocked on his door. No answer, it started to worry Burn. Butterflies and adrenaline filled his stomach,

"Gazel… Can I come in?" Burn asked for his permission.

"Gazel…" Burn sighed loudly and pushed his hair up his forehead,

"I know you're mad… but you know I'm a hothead right… I burn up easily…" _how could he forget that?_ Burn thinking to himself.

"The thing is… err… I'm sorry… I'm truly sorry Gazel…" still no response. _Wow, Gazel's really affected by what I didn't mean to say yesterday… _the redhead thought.

"Gazel… Can I open the door now?" Burn assured, but still no response, Burn grew pissed about his un-replying.

"Gazel what is the matter with—" Burn slammed the door open and found—

"Su-Suzuno!" his eyed widened in disbelief, it couldn't happen, this couldn't possibly happen. A dead stabbed corpse of Gazel lying on the floor.

"No! No! No! NO!" Burn lifted his body up,

"Gazel! Gazel! Are you all right?" Burn touched his collarbone to check if he was still breathing by any chance…

No.

"SHIT! Ga-GAZEL!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The dead corpse was placed in a coffin, a funeral started. With all the gifts and stuff, roses, card, letters, offerings. Tears filled the place as he was about to get buried, (such a short time) Heat and Nepper cried the most, Hiroto, Midorikawa next, but the one holding his clouding tears was Burn.

_I'm so stupid… how could I say those cursing words to Gazel? I told him I didn't need him, he apparently told me that as well. BUT DAMMIT! I DID NEED HIM! How could I—shit I think I'm about to cry… I can't cry! I'm Burn of the strongest!_

**Flashback… (Childhood)**

"Haruya! Pass it over here!"

"No! I'll show you how strong am I!"

"O-okay…"

"Sugoi! Sugoi! Haruya-kun! _Nagumo-kun of the strongest!_" Suzuno cheered.

"I know Suzuno! Someday…you too will be as strong as me! We will both have a soccer team one time together…" Nagumo looking at the air picturing it, innocently not knowing it would come true.

"Then we will have a match that we would play together!" Burn grinned with his incomplete teeth (since he was still a child).

"Yap! Yap! We will play together… but promise me… _**win**_** or **_**lose**_… we will always be the best of friends…!" Suzuno smiled.

"Pinkie swear?" their way of showing a true promise,

"Pinkie swear…" Nagumo curled his pinkie to Suzuno's.

**End of Flashback…**

_How could I break that promise so fucking badly? Oh Suzuno… I wanna say sorry to you so desperately…_

The funeral was finished, but some tears continued to flow. Nagumo wanted to go home and cry all about it secretly on his bed. When all of a sudden a detective came,

"Nagumo, Haruya is it?"

"Yes?"

"We have found out that your friend Suzuno did NOT suicide… but he was murdered by somebody else… we still haven't found out, but I think it's hopeless to… cause he didn't leave a trace of crime behind. He or she just took all Suzuno's valuables and poof; I think the story went like that… Suzuno found the culprit; the culprit murdered him for no proof." The detective bowed in respect and left.

"Fuck that murderer…" Nagumo banged the wall hard it nearly cracked, he leaned his head on the wall, miserably wanted to cry his eyes out. Somebody touching his arm,

"_Burn… it's all right…_" Hiroto pat his shoulder, Nagumo remembered the little comforting speech Gazel gave him last,

"Come… I'll show you something…" Hiroto walked, reluctantly the redhead followed.

#+#+#+#

Hiroto led him to the garden in their orphanage, Nagumo wondered, _Why the fuck am I here?_, he nosed around and found a blue tulip.

"You see that?" Hiroto asked, "Yeah, duh…" he frankly replied,

"You see…" Hiroto touched the tulip's petals lightly,

"Gazel planted this for you…" Hiroto looked at him straight in the eyes,

"I was asking him the other days… _'What are you doing? I thought you hated planting…'_ he replied with an innocent, _'Burn's red tulip in his room is drooping, if he ever sees this… I would be delighted if he takes this…'_" Hiroto took the gardening can and watered the tulip; Nagumo blushed a very little amount of red on his cheeks,

"So, Nagumo… you have the _honor_ to take it… or not" Hiroto added,

"I'll take it…" Nagumo had his final decision.

#+#+#+#

Nagumo carried the blue healthy looking tulip into his room (removed and threw his red wilted tulip) and placed it near his open window, he sat there, looking at the clock (_8:35 time to sleep before Hitomiko scolds me_) and of the preferment of his eyes to look back on the tulip, a hallucination of Gazel appeared in front of his eyes, he saw the ice boy brush his fingers lightly on the tulip's stem, then his ghostly figure disappeared. Nagumo got a bit of the goose bumps cause of seeing that, he quickly turned off the lights and hid his head under his pillow, erasing the thoughts that were inside him, he felt scared, was Gazel hunting him, or was he just hallucinating? He didn't want to think of it, he bent his knees up to his chest, not wanting to feel any ghostly touch on his feet, and covered his ears, not willing to hear any ghostly voice that would whisper softly in his ticklish ears.

"Gazel…." He sobbed.

#+#+#+#

Okay! the second chapter done… sorry for not having good grammar like you guys… aaaanyway—thanks—I mean, arigato for those who reviewed! third chappy is gonna be—

_**Sorry but we are undergoing technical problems… please come back for the next chapter, thank you…**_

(hehehehehe….)


	3. Day three: Life is Precious

Denzel: soooo… sad! *cries anime style*

Keromi: awww… it's okay Denzel-san… *pats back*

Suzuno: what happened…?

Keromi: her lowest grade in the long test… was 90%...

Denzel: WAHHHH! T^T

Nagumo: the hell! 90's pretty high!

Denzel: NO IT'S NOT!

Nagumo: NERD!

Denzel: what did you say!

Nagumo: nothin… *rolls eyes*

Denzel *brings out chainsaw* I SHOULD HEAR SOME THANKS FOR MAKIN' THIS STORY SACRIFICE TO MY EXAM!

Nagumo: meep…! *runs away*

**#+#+#+#**

Nagumo woke up in the morning, he had eye bags and a very sickly looking face, he got to the windows and opened it, _thank goodness it's Monday morning… _He found one of the blue tulip's petals fall, _wasn't this tulip very healthy looking yesterday? _He sighed, watered the tulip. He heard his bed squeak, Nagumo stopped to look at his bed,

'_oh shit…' _he found the covers breathing, as if someone was under it, he nearly fainted… did he just sleep with _somebody _last night? He dropped down to get his baseball bat and stood up nervously on his knees, he came closer, closer, and closer to the bed…

"GYAAAH!" he screamed and took the covers off quickly—

"Ga-Gazel…?" the redhead dropped his baseball bat; he was wide-eyed to see… _Gazel?_ It was unbelievable… he slowly touched the sleeping Gazel's hair. The ice boy's hair was soft and silky as it always was… _Could this be a dream? Or yesterday was a dream… _

_I could see Gazel, I could touch him, I could hear his little breathings, this can't be a dream…!_ Nagumo snapped out of himself as he saw Gazel open his newly awakened eyes.

"B-Burn…" the teal eyed boy looked at Nagumo,

"Gazel… how could—how did you—this is so—" Nagumo grew confused,

"Oh you don't know how happy I am to see ya'!" Nagumo hugged Gazel; the blue haired boy blushed crimson red, _Burn hugs people?_

"I'm sorry… really sorry…" he apologized about the past; he then pulled Gazel out the door then down to the kitchen where all the orphans were to take breakfast,

"Everyone!" Nagumo called with a grin on his face,

"Gazel's back! Gazel's back!" _(still confused of this dream thingy…) _he dragged Gazel to the dining table,

"W-what do you mean by that?" Heat raised a brow,

"See look it's Gazel!" he poked Gazel, everyone twitched,

"Burn… Burn… You… I meant we, all know Gazel passed away yesterday." Hiroto chuckled lightly,

"What?" Nagumo asked making sure he heard it well. Gazel looked at him in surprise,

"C-can't you see him! His just right beside me!"

"Nagumo… eh… you're joking right?" Heat beamed pretentiously,

"Burn, please stop… You're scaring my sister," IQ said. Nagumo couldn't believe what he was hearing, (_Great, a while ago I can't believe what I'm seeing …and now I can't believe what I'm hearing…!_) Nagumo's jaw hanging, Gazel looking away, quickly the redhead ran to his room dragging Gazel.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" he terrifyingly pointed, Gazel sadly looked away,

"I'm—I'm talking to a—a de—dead person…!" he backed his whole body, Gazel felt unwanted; the ice boy exactly knew what the redhead would say,

"_You're a ghost…_" Nagumo lowered his head, making a shadow cover his face,

"Nagumo… please don't be scared of me…!" Gazel ran to him,

"DON'T CHASE ME! IT'S FREAKIN' SCARY!" he ran away from him.

"Burn! Please don't—run! He-Help me out… instead…" he wanted to cry,

"Gazel, I know we were the best of friends when we were kids, rivals when we were in the Aleia Project… You're my be-best friend, I would admit, but I can't handle having a ghost friend… its creepy! Go to heaven or he—just leave me alone!" Nagumo interrupted,

"Burn…" Gazel shed one tear, Burn noticed it.

"Gazel… I'm so-sorry, I just can't…" he sighed loudly, silence filled the room, and only Gazel's sniffling was heard,

"Wait a minute," Nagumo popped, "H-How come I could touch, hear, and even see you? And the others can't?" Nagumo questioned,

"Maybe… unfinished business?" Gazel wiped tears away,

"What do you mean by that!" Nagumo knew what he meant,

"The yelling we did before I—"Gazel gulped, "died…"

"Oh…" Nagumo tried to act normal, he didn't want to remember the past, the problems and all was composed of his fault… a lot.

"D-do you feel hungry or what…?" the redhead queried, in fact, interrupted his cries…

"Actually… I don't. I feel really satisfied and full…" Gazel scratched his head,

"Spirits don't eat?" Nagumo sweat dropped. Gazel's eyes narrowed,

"Why what's wrong?" Nagumo concerned, Gazel turned away,

"It doesn't feel right to call me a spirit… though I am…" the blue haired ghost boy looked troubled,

"So-sorry…" Nagumo immediately replied, _don't worry Gazel… I'll be nicer to you from now on…_ he said in his mind. Gazel smiled in appreciation.

"Burn-sama… orders from Gran… please attend the meeting this afternoon… this is Nepper, thank you." The brunette knocked on the door; it startled the two in the room,

"Yeah, thanks for tellin' me… now fuck off…!" Burn ordered. _He's still the same no matter what. _Gazel said to himself, he turned around to look at the shaft of light in the morning, he eyed on a blue tulip… _Hey wait a minute! That's the tulip I planted._ He blushed shades of red, _he kept it for me?_

"So… Gazel," Burn called, Gazel turned his head to Burn, "Since no one can see you… Do you want to come with me to the meeting this afternoon?" the tulip head asked,

"N-no thanks…" _when did Burn turn to such a nice guy… ?_

"I can see you kept my tulip…" Gazel pointing, "You like it?" the teal eyed boy asked,

"Yeah I do… better than the red tulip I planted." Burn smirked, his lovely, and sweet complement made Gazel fluster a bit, it felt good, it felt good that Burn was ever so nice to him… but he wandered off to the opposite, what if later he turns to the stupid hothead he used to be? Everything would be crushed_, I want Burn to stay like this, no teasing, yelling, shouting, annoying… just a nice casual talk would do. I love Burn. I should admit, I've always wanted to tell him that. But whenever I approach him… he would either tell me fuck off! Or would try tease or ignore me, or tell me that I just wanted to argue about how great I am. I AM better than him… he should know. When should I admit my love for Burn? When I tell him, would he like me back? Or would he ignore me? Like what he did to the other girls of the orphanage who confessed their love for Burn… Or what if he did like me back but just wouldn't tell… maybe, just maybe that's the reason why he acts so mean to me… maybe, I'm not sure of what I'm saying. I'll just simply enjoy what's happening right now… that the gorgeous, handsome, face of Burn, the hypnotizing yellow eyes of Burn are looking at me…_

"Burn…" Gazel's eyes softened,

"What?" he replied,

"Burn…" Gazel repeated, staring blankly at the redhead.

"Yo…! Gazel, I'm listenin'…" Burn fizzed. Gazel finally snapped out of his thoughts,

"Oh… sorry… sorry… Burn-sama…" Gazel looked away having the tints of pink on his cheeks,

"No need to call me Burn-sama, from now on I want you to call me… Nagumo, but I will still have to call you Gazel… I love that name…" Burn thought and looked in the air, when the blue haired teen heard that _I love that name_, he kind of jolted out of reaction.

"O-okay… _Nagumo_…" he timidly said, "Thank you… _Gazel_…" the redhead grinned, making him and the teal eyed Suzuno laugh together.

"OH FUCK! I forgot! I have to practice with my teammates!" abruptly Nagumo shouted in remembering,

"Then you should be goin' then… uhmm… for a second, that reminds me, why practice even though Genisis is already set?" Gazel scratched his head,

"Look here bro… I don't care who Genisis is, what really matters is that we play soccer enjoyably together…" Nagumo's eyes started to soften, but still can't get over the fact that he and Gazel lost, he'll get his revenge someday… he thought.

"_Win or Lose…_" he remembered childhood, _Where have I heard that?_ Gazel trying to remember but failed, it was a funny fact he made the promise but eventually forgot it,

"I learned that from you…" Nagumo pat his friends shoulder and left, Gazel couldn't still remember nevertheless.

#+#+#+#

5:37 pm…The soccer practice was done… Nagumo the redhead took a shower to freshen up and wore his clothes, he went back straight to his room and found Gazel crying,

"DUDE! YO! What's wrong!" Nagumo dropped his towel, Gazel did not respond,

"Burn… an angel came up to me…" it sounded quite funny and hilarious, but Burn couldn't laugh seeing his friend crying,

"Angel! What angel!" he looked around,

"She… told me that, the tulip… how many petals it has, are the number of days I have to live…!" he cried, bringing his knees up to his chest, burying his head in it.

"That's no big deal Gazel!" Nagumo solaced him,

"Burn! I want to live… I don't want to go to hell or heaven or the second life yet!" he cried on Nagumo's shoulder, Nagumo felt his pain though he has not experienced it yet.

"Gazel… I know… I know…" he cuddled the poor Gazel in agony,

"Don't worry Gazel… I promise, while you are still here with me… I'LL PROMISE TO DO EVERYTHING TO MAKE YOU REMEMBER ALL OF THIS…!" Nagumo hugged Gazel tighter,

"I won't break this promise _again_…" _again_? The teal eyed boy wondered, Gazel smile-cried,

"Burn…" Gazel in a calling tone,

"Yes?" he looked at Gazel,

"Because I have only a few more days left… I'll have to do this now…" the blue haired teen red-faced,

"I love you Nagumo-kun…" he confessed, the redheads heart sank under the ice boys' words; _all this time… my rival liked me? No wonder why he was so comforting… no wonder why… he was always thinking so selfless towards me, I love him too… he should know, perhaps I should say it now…_

"I love you too Gazel…" hugging him tighter, he didn't want to let go… he never dared to let go. Gazel flowed tears, Nagumo forgetting (both actually) that Gazel was a ghost.

"I love you too much! I don't want to leave this world!" Gazel was crying his whole soul out; it was his reason to live.

"Oh shit! Stop saying all that! You're gonna make me cry!" Nagumo hurled up his arms around Gazel's waist. The two just cried their ways to sleep (on the same bed…). Nagumo made sure not until morn… Gazel would fly away, if the angels or demons… probably not demons, Gazel's nice, knew how to keep his temper down, wasn't so mean, and rarely said cursing words, but he was boastful and proud. But he was passionate, childish and simplistic. This was why Burn liked him, this is why Burn adored him, going back to 'if the angels would take him' Burn would kick their asses if he had to, he wasn't rebellious towards the gods… in fact, he was religious and faithful to them. He would do just anything to get Gazel back on the ground. But now, he was afraid to sleep, afraid Gazel would be taken away. The moon showed up, time was so fast, he prayed that Gazel would stay with him for a longer time, he prayed so hard, pleaded that his best friend would be by his side forever, he did not care if Gazel was ghost, it was alright. Gazel is still Gazel no matter how. He doesn't love Gazel because of his feminine-like beauty, his slim body, it partly did have something to do with his physical appearances, but it was more of his soul and attitude. And that's true love. Not based on _what_ you are but _who _you are.

"Goodnight Gazel…" he whispered.

**#+#+#+#**

Denzel: WAAAHHHH! SO SAD!

Burn: Got a line of 90% again?

Denzel: SAD STORY!

Burn: that's weird, cryin' over the own story you've made…? (and it's not that sad right?)

Gazel: reviews anyone?

Keromi: Awww! Suzuno-kun that's my line!

Gazel: don't worry! You're still cute!

Keromi: what! *blush*

Gazel: Cute, cute, cute! *pinches cheeks*

Keromi: nyaaah! Stop pinching my cheeks! Nyaah! Suzuno-kun!


End file.
